


Satanic

by hamstergyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, i dont even know man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstergyu/pseuds/hamstergyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is seventeen and in that awkward phase of everything crumbling when he meets Nam Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satanic

**Author's Note:**

> just transferring some stuff from my old aff account

“I don’t like him.” He decides, scratching the desk with the chewed eraser of his favorite birthday pencil he received from Myungsoo seven years ago. “I just don’t.”

“You should talk to him.” Myungsoo suggests.

“I don’t like him, though.” Sunggyu repeats himself and then returns to his careful design made with eraser shavings and oh-so-gently uses the tip of his thumb to perfect it. 

“I still you think you should.” 

And because Myungsoo tells him to, Sunggyu thinks he should. 

“Okay.” 

 

His name is Woohyun, Sunggyu learns. He also learns his smile is really creepy and stretches wider than he thinks is possible. But it looks cute on him, so he thinks its okay. Sunggyu retells the moment to Myungsoo. 

“His name is Woohyun,” He starts.

“I got that from his introduction.” Myungsoo says with his eyes closed and head leaned back. Sunggyu likes the shadow the sunlight casts on his face. “What else did he say?”

“That’s it.” 

Myungsoo nods and they sit in silence for a while. Sunggyu doesn’t mind much, that’s just how Myungsoo is. That’s how Myungsoo’s been for the last ten years of their friendship. Sunggyu thinks he likes Myungsoo because Myungsoo likes silence. 

“Class is starting,” Sunggyu states when the teacher walks in.

“I’m going to sleep through it.”

“I’ll make you a copy of notes,” Sunggyu doesn’t mind that either. He likes doing things for Myungsoo; he thinks it makes Myungsoo like him. 

Sunggyu hopes Myungsoo likes him.

“I’m going to Japan next week.” Myungsoo reminds him.

Sunggyu grips his favorite pencil a little bit tighter, “I know.”

 

 

“Hello.” Sunggyu jumps and drops the box filled with his dad’s old records when Woohyun speaks. He’s frozen until Woohyun starts picking them up and he decides he should help, too.

“I’m sorry, did I surprise you?” Woohyun wears that odd smile again, and Sunggyu kind of wants to measure how long it stretches because it really looks abnormal. 

He chooses to answer instead, “Just a bit,” he admits, carefully aligning the records that Woohyun carelessly tosses into the box. “Why are you here?” 

“I live around the block,” Woohyun says pointing towards the large green house sitting at the corner. “I recognized you and wanted to say hi.” Sunggyu sees this flicker of red in his eyes and it scares him a tiny bit. But he decides it’s a trick of the light and nods. “What are you doing?” Woohyun presses.

“Helping out my dad,” Sunggyu tries to hide the bitterness but Woohyun picks it up anyway. 

“You don’t sound happy about it.” 

“My parents divorced, so he’s moving out.” Sunggyu says it with a nonchalant tone. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t like the idea of Woohyun thinking he’s sad. It scares him.

“Oh.” Woohyun says, helping Sunggyu moving a few more boxes into his dad’s car. “Wanna come over?” 

Sunggyu protests in his mind that he just met Woohyun and that’s a little creepy. “Sure,” he says anyway. 

They go to Woohyun’s house and play videogames for a while. When Sunggyu comes home, his dad is gone, and he didn’t get the chance to say goodbye. 

Sunggyu feels it’s kind of Woohyun’s fault. 

 

 

It’s raining and the cold droplets slide down his back. Sunggyu remembers he promised he wouldn’t cry in front of Myungsoo, so he decides to let it out of his system before seeing him off. His tiny eyes squeeze out tears and he ponders about a couple things.

He wonders if maybe rain is just like crying for clouds. He wonders why the air gets murky when he swallows a mouthful of air. He also wonders if Myungsoo will miss him, but he assures himself that he will. You can’t just go to Japan for a few months and not miss your friend of ten years, Sunggyu tells himself.

Then again, Myungsoo is strange.

“Hi there,” Sunggyu hears Woohyun sit beside him. “You’re crying.”

“Yea.” Sunggyu chokes a little bit, and he tells himself he needs to go soon, because Myungsoo is going to leave and he should be there. Myungsoo didn’t ask him to, but he still thinks he should. 

“Do you like Myungsoo?” Sunggyu doesn’t like the way how calm Woohyun’s voice sounds. He speaks leisurely about everything and this is supposed to be a sensitive topic but Woohyun makes it like they’re talking about the weather. 

He says it so casually like small talk that Sunggyu answers honestly, “I do. He’s my friend,” 

“But you like him more than that.” Woohyun turns and Sunggyu sees that very faint red flicker again. He decides that light does things to Woohyun’s eyes and pretends to forget that the clouds are shrouding the sun and no light peeks through them.

“Yea.” He answers again. 

“That’s nice.” Woohyun says and Sunggyu starts to notice his voice sounds smooth. He feels Woohyun brush against his thighs and his fingers start to draw patterns on them. It tickles a little bit and Sunggyu decides it feels nice. “Wanna come over?” 

Sunggyu faintly remembers his decision to see Myungsoo off but it’s pushed to the back of his mind when the feeling of Woohyun’s fingers stroking his thighs kicks in. “Okay.” 

Woohyun wipes down Sunggyu’s wet hair with a towel and gives him a fresh set of clothes to change in. Sunggyu decides to stay until the rain stops so Woohyun makes hot chocolate and the watch The Avengers twice. 

It’s when Sunggyu’s leaving that he realizes Myungsoo left without his goodbye. 

He doesn’t really blame Woohyun for it though, he’s not sure if he cares so much anymore. 

It’s when he creaks open the front door half-past midnight and tip-toes up the stairs in Woohyun’s fuzzy Pororo socks that he realizes they spent twenty minutes chit-chatting in the rain (his thighs still tingle imagining Woohyun’s fingers dance on them) but Woohyun was completely dry.

 

 

It happens in the school’s supply closet when Sunggyu waits outside the locker room after Woohyun’s soccer practice and his band practice so they can walk home together. 

“Ready Hyung?” Woohyun comes outside and sees Sunggyu’s rump glued to the floor, his hamster eyes blinking to intake Woohyun’s soccer uniform drenched in sweat that highlights his bare arms.

“You didn’t change?” He asks more shocked than appalled.

“I was too lazy.” Woohyun says and they start walking down the hallway. Sunggyu breathes in the musky scent of Woohyun’s sweat and he thinks it’s kind of gross that he likes how he smells when he’s sweaty. 

Sunggyu feels brave today, so he decides to try something out. “Hey, Woohyun, can you come with me for a second?”

Sunggyu kind of recalls him telling Myungsoo forever ago that he doesn’t like Woohyun. He doesn’t want to think about that though. He prefers to push it aside when he drags Woohyun into the old janitor’s closet. 

Woohyun doesn’t ask why he brought him here, and he doesn’t ask what he wants. He just waits quietly for Sunggyu to make the first move as if he knows exactly what’s about to happen. 

And Sunggyu decides to take a step forward and just do it before he turns back and runs home like the sissy he is. He leans forward and has to get on his toes a little bit because Woohyun always wears those ridiculous insoles that make him a few decent centimeters taller and mashes their lips together.

Sunggyu thought he would keep it innocent and it was just a test to see what Woohyun would say. 

His innocent thoughts were tainted and his tongue started sliding against the bottom of Woohyun’s lips. He felt his body tingle when Woohyun’s warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against his chest. His bottom lip was captured between Woohyun’s and he felt heat surging through his body. 

Woohyun was the first to break. 

The red flicker ghosted over Woohyun’s eyes but Sunggyu didn’t feel that scared of it anymore. He thinks it’s kind of hot. 

 

 

It’s Sungyeol – one of their friend’s that’s closer to Myungsoo – that notices Sunggyu’s change first. 

“You okay?” Sunggyu hears concern in his voice and yawns when he feels Sungyeol’s hand glide up to his forehead and run over the burning skin, “You feel really hot. “ Sungyeol says.

Sunggyu nods, he sees the change in himself too. He wakes up with dark circles lining his eyes and he thinks he looks a bit paler than user. Sunggyu’s confused, he’s been sleeping regularly, he doesn’t understand why he’s paling, and he’s even shed quite a few pounds though he hasn’t changed anything about his diet. 

“I’m tired.” He tells Sungyeol. 

Sunggyu is suspicious this all revolves around Woohyun somehow, but he really doesn’t want to believe that, so he doesn’t. 

It’s in English class that Sunggyu excuses himself and sprints to the bathroom; he barely makes it to the toilet before he starts hacking and blood pools out of his mouth. Sunggyu watches the crimson liquid swirl in the toilet bowl before it washes away. 

He walks out of the stall to find Woohyun with his legs crossed on the porcelain sink. “I thought I’d find you here,” he says. 

Sunggyu’s about to say something, but decides he doesn’t really feel like talking. He just relishes the feeling of soft lips pressed against his own when Woohyun leans over the sink to give him a small peck on the lips. Sunggyu licks his lips and they taste sweet, just like Woohyun. “You look sick.”

Woohyun speaks with that same casual tone that makes Sunggyu feel like they’re discussing what he had for breakfast this morning. He thinks it hurts. He hopes Woohyun cares for him more than his voice reveals. “Do I?” 

“Just a bit,” Woohyun pecks him on the lips again. Sunggyu feels like his kisses drain him of energy, as if they are literally sucking the life out of him. 

“I kinda like it.” 

 

 

Sunggyu sighs tossing the controller to the side and rubs the sleep forming in his eyes. He spares a glance at the clock and sees that midnight is slowly approaching. He’s about to suggest he go home as it is getting late and Sunggyu does have English tomorrow when Woohyun cuts him off. “Sleep over,”

Sunggyu doesn’t think when he says yes. He just nods like an obedient puppy and rummages through Woohyun’s dresser to find a set of oversized clothes for him to wear. Sunggyu treats it as a normal occurrence, though it’s only happened once before. 

Woohyun doesn’t comment on it. 

He slips out of the bathroom after changing and asks Woohyun for a sleeping bag. The younger male pats the space on the bed next to him with his odd smile and says, “We’re both boys anyway, does it matter?” 

Sunggyu thinks that yes, it does matter. He thinks it, but he doesn’t act upon it and climbs into Woohyun’s covers enjoying the warm body heat radiating off his partner. “You smile really big.” He says finally.

He thinks he hears Woohyun chuckle, “Do I really?”

“It’s a little strange,” Sunggyu tells him, “It doesn’t look normal.”

Woohyun doesn’t respond to this. Instead, Sunggyu feels his fingers dancing on his thighs and the tingling starts up in his lower body. Woohyun does this for a while in silence and Sunggyu lets him continue, grateful for the warmth on a cold winter night. 

Sunggyu feels Woohyun’s fingers play with the waistband of his sweatpants when he finally looks into his eyes and sees the red flicker powering over them. He forgets about it in a second though, when Woohyun’s lips crash against his and his hand slips into his pants.

 

 

Sunggyu notices that Woohyun steers away from him since that sleepover. He wonders if maybe he screwed up even though it felt so good. He wishes Myungsoo were here again because he could ask Myungsoo about it. He’d never done things like that before and he was afraid he scared Woohyun off with his lack of experience.

The color also starts to fall back into his face, he notices. The squishiness of his cheeks starts to form again and the dark circles fade. The color in his eyes pops again and Sunggyu isn’t sure how much he’s happy about this. 

Sunggyu watches Woohyun at school sometimes, and he looks like a zombie. His eyes are drooping and his skin looks deathly pale. Even the lips Sunggyu remembers that were so red and vibrant are pale and chapped. In short, Woohyun looks like Sunggyu did a while ago. 

He tries to confront Woohyun a couple times, but he fails. He thinks maybe he should drop it, so casually invites Woohyun over to play videogames through text, but receives no response.

Sunggyu feels frustrated and storms to his house himself and pounds loudly on the door. 

Woohyun opens the door and he looks tired. He rubs his eyes and registers Sunggyu standing before him. For a second, he’s mortified and almost slams the door until Sunggyu pushes it open. Woohyun has grown considerably weaker, so it’s not really that hard.

Sunggyu tries to remember all things he wanted to tell Woohyun and how angry he just was. All of that washes away when he looks into Woohyun’s eyes and the color starts returning.

Sunggyu doesn’t notice that when he and Woohyun fall into a heated kiss, the color leaves him and finds Woohyun instead. 

 

 

Sunggyu dips his bare toes into the icy water and lets the small fish nibble in between them. At first it feels awkward but he gradually gets used to it and even finds himself enjoying their fins swishing up against the bottom of his feet. 

Woohyun rests his head on his thighs with his eyes shut. Sunggyu plays with the brown locks and shields him from the bright sunlight pouring through the clouds. “You’re getting weak again.” Woohyun says. Sunggyu hears the lightest bit of concern in his voice.

“I am,” he admits.

Woohyun falls into silence and Sunggyu decides to lie down too, and Woohyun shifts his head so it’s resting on Sunggyu’s stomach. “It’s my fault,” he says it after a lot of thought.

“No it’s not,” Sunggyu is confused; Woohyun has never been the mushy blame-everything-on-me type before. 

“No, but it really is. I’m stealing you’re strength.” The way he says it frightens Sunggyu a little. He’s used to Woohyun’s tranquil voice. He’s used to him brushing off serious things. Sunggyu doesn’t like how serious Woohyun sounds

“That’s ridiculous,” he responds.

“It’s true too,” Woohyun’s quiet for a second, “Humor me, please.” 

Sunggyu hums in response. “I’m a devil,” Woohyun starts and Sunggyu almost opens his mouth to retaliate when he thinks that Woohyun doesn’t mean it in a metaphoric way. “I come here and feed off people, I suck the life out of them, and it so happens that I chose you as my victim.” 

Sunggyu is terrified, first. He thinks back to the red flicker he always found glinting in Woohyun’s eyes. He thinks to the mornings he woke up with dark circles and the aura of a zombie. He thinks of that creepy smile. 

Sunggyu is confused, second. He wonders if Woohyun is maybe using an allusion, a projection of a human body to fool him. He wonders why Woohyun’s lips are beautifully soft and why his hair is perfectly wavy. He wonders why Woohyun feels so angelic.

Finally Sunggyu decides he doesn’t care so much. “So what?” 

“If I don’t leave, you’re going to die.” 

“Oh.” Sunggyu says it the same way Woohyun usually speaks, and it feels like they’re not really talking about death at all. Death is supposed to be melancholy and so sad it makes your heart ache. Sunggyu doesn’t really feel like that, “I don’t think I’d mind,” he finishes.

Woohyun pauses, almost as if he’s going to argue, but he doesn’t. Sunggyu thinks he wants him just as much as he wants Woohyun, so he agrees, “Okay.” 

 

 

Sunggyu wakes up a few days later with Woohyun arms wrapped around his waist. He smiles and shimmies up to peck him on the lips. Sunggyu notices the more he kisses Woohyun, the weaker he becomes. But he still doesn’t mind much. “Morning,” He says

Woohyun opens his eyes to see death swallowing Sunggyu’s pupils. His voice is raspy and Woohyun knows that he’s sucking everything out of the small high-school kid. He consistently asks Sunggyu if he’s sure this is what he wants, if he’s really okay with this, and he always responds the same way.

“I’ll get to see you when I die, right?” Woohyun tells him he’s not so sure, he’s a devil, not an angel. Sunggyu laughs at this and says, “Then we’ll definitely be seeing more of each other.” 

Still, Woohyun feels guilty that Sunggyu has so much to live for. And when Sunggyu stumbles that morning, and nearly collapses to the floor, Woohyun digs his arms under his armpits and gently puts him on the bed. He asks if Sunggyu’s okay and finding words difficult to form, Sunggyu nods his head.

Woohyun decides enough is enough. He decides that watching Sunggyu wither is painful and he doesn’t want to do it anymore. He doesn’t really care whether he has Sunggyu’s consent or not, Woohyun retreats when Sunggyu is sleeping. 

He leaves a note.

 

 

Sunggyu opens his eyes expecting to find warm arms wrapped around his torso. He gets worried when he feels the strength has returned to his legs and gets more frightened when he feels the chubbiness back in his cheeks. 

Sunggyu finds something taped to the headboard of his bed, and almost cries.

This is for the best. – Woohyun 

Sunggyu first thinks he’s angry, and then he feels depressed, and finally settles that he’s a big mix of the two and he tries to think of a way to find Woohyun again but is left dumbstruck. He searches his brain for his answer until it hits him. 

How do you meet with a devil? 

You die. 

 

Woohyun opens his eyes and is surprised to find Sunggyu wrapped in his arms with life dripping out of his eyes. He almost opens his mouth to ask ‘what are you doing here?’ and ‘how did you get here?’ when it dawns on him. 

He almost yells and says that it was a stupid idea but when he sees the eyes he’s grown to love crinkle into an eye smile he starts to think it was the smartest idea Sunggyu ever had. 

“You know, maybe it would’ve been smarter to do this from the beginning,” Woohyun says.

“Maybe it would have,” Sunggyu agrees and leans over to plant a heated kiss against his lips.

“I love you,” Woohyun shudders when the warm words enter his ears and he returns the kiss with full force.

“I love you too.”


End file.
